Adriane
by silverstar-sorceress
Summary: What happens when Adriane moves with her parents to france and what of her feelings for a certain boy? Little AdrianeXZach
1. Chapter 1

I HAVE UPDATED REREAD THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer-I don't own Avalon or any of its characters (but I wouldn't mind having Zach). But I do own the plot to this story. **

**Hey guys, I'm a new author but I think this is going to be a good story.**

**What happens when Adriane moves away from Ravenswood? How will the mages get along? You'll see. Zach/Adriane, a little Kara/Lorren (I'm not sure)**

**Adriane-13**

**Zach-14**

**Kara-13**

**Emily-13**

**Lorren (maybe)-15**

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update I promise I'll try to be more regular. Again, I'm so sorry!!

"NO!" Adriane shouted. "I won't go!"

"Come dear, it's for the best." Said Willow. (AN Adriane's mom for those of you who haven't read the 3rd book) Adriane broke down and cried. She had to leave she didn't have a choice this time. She would leave Kara, Emily, Drake, Dreamer the magic and most importantly Zach. For the past few months Adriane had realized that she had feelings for this boy wonder. Would she ever act on them? I think not.

The next day Adriane found herself sitting on a plane. What had happened after her mother told her they would go live in Paris, France had been a rush. She had screamed cried and complained but she knew she had no choice. She had called up Kara and Emily and told them. They cried too and helped her pack. She couldn't get along without Dreamer by her side so she had him travel alongside her in mist from. Feeling his presence made her calm down a bit.

When they got to pairs they went to their knew home. "This will be our home forever, no more moving around." Willow said. Adriane ran to her knew room slammed the door flopped on the bed and started to cry. She felt Dreamer lick her face and snuggled up next to her.

"When am I going to see them again Dreamer?" the dark girl cried.

"_I don't know pack mate."_

The next day was the first day of school. Lucky thing Adriane could speak fluent French. She walked into the classroom and sat down. She was wearing black sweat pants and a tight black tank, showing off all her womanly curves. Her hair was down with a thin braid on the right side. She had on some slight lip-gloss also. Her wolf stone hung daintily on her wrist. She was altogether very beautiful.

Soon the rest of the class came in. It was obvious they all knew each other and none of them new she could speak French. When the teacher came in she introduced Adriane to the rest of the class. Then in English she said,

"Can you speak French?"

"Si"(yes) (A/N the rest will be in French but unfortunately I can't speak French so bear with me). The school day dragged by. Quite a few people tried to make friends with her but she ignored everyone. By the end of the day her name known to everyone was "new girl".

When she got home she opened the door and went to her room. She saw dreamer sleeping on the bed.

"Have you been there all day, sleepy head?" Adriane asked with unwavering love.

"_Yes," _dreamer said sleepily.

"I need to find somewhere where you can play." She sighed. "Oh well lots of homework" she said as she flopped on her bed to do it. Someone knocked on her bedroom door. Dreamer quickly turned to mist. "Come in" she said. Willow walked in,

"I know you're upset about being here but I think you'll like it one you get used to it."

"Sure mom." Adriane responded with a sigh. "Whatever you say." Her mom sighed and left the room.

The next day she trudged to school through the rain. When she had left the house it had been cloudy but she didn't find need for a jacket. She arrived at school soaked from head to toe and all she wanted was to get inside.

As soon as she walked in a broad/heavyset girl walked past her and knocked her down. She landed on her backpack filled with books and felt one dig into her back. She cringed.

"Watch it new girl, since your new here I'll let you off easy but here's a tip, don't mess with me."

"UmmmmmmmmHmmmmmmmmm. I'm sure Carol." Said a fairly skinny girl with blond hair and dressed head to toe in pink. "Now stop picking on the new girl." The girl she called Carol turned and walked away.

"Here let me help you," she said while holding out her hand to Adriane. "My name is Emily."

Adriane grabbed her hand and helped herself up, "thanks, I'm Adriane."

"So your new here?"

"Yeaah."

"What class do you have first, I have English."

"I do to."

"Great!"

"I have to get my books from my locker, I'll be right back, Bye." Emily said as she ran off

"That was strange, she's okay, I guess. Wow! My first new friend in this place. And what a coincidence with the name and all"

I felt sorry for her I had to give her a friend. This is the updated version of Chapter 1. Hope you like it, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own Avalon or any of its characters (but I wouldn't mind having Zach). But I do own the plot to this story. **

**Hey guys, I'm a new author but I think this is going to be a good story.**

**What happens when Adriane moves away from Ravenswood? How will the mages get along? You'll see. Zach/Adriane, a little Kara/Lorren (I'm not sure)**

**Adriane-13**

**Zach-14**

**Kara-13**

**Emily-13**

**Lorren (maybe)-15**

Hi Guys sorry I took so long I'm trying to get this chapter out but I've got a little writers block. Sorry the first chapter was so short. Well hope you like.

As Adriane trudged off to English she shivered, "Great I'm going to get a cold on my second day of school." She thought to herself.

When she got to English there was that girl she met, Emily.

"Wow! We sit right next to each other." Emily said a little to happily.

"uhn." Grunted Adriane, as she sneezed.

"Please open your text books to page 115 and do problems 1-50." The teacher said. The whole class sat there for the period doing those problems. Just as the bell rang the teacher said. "I want a three page report on what you learned today due next Monday and what you didn't finish in class is homework. Bye"

Lunch came and went and Adriane trudged through the whole day feeling sick, coughing and sneezing. "At least today is Friday." She thought to herself as she walked to her last class of the day, Math.

"Ouch," she said as she bumped into somebody (she seemed to be doing a lot of that today) She looked up into a gorgeous pair of green eyes.

"Sorry," said the boy "I wasn't watching where I was going, by the way, I'm Christopher but you can call me Chris, everyone else does."

"No sweat Chris, I know you didn't mean it and I'm Adriane."

"Adriane, I like that name, well see ya' round!" he said as he walked away, Adriane sighed,

"I see you've met Chris, the most popular, and cutest, boy in school!" Emily said as she saw Adriane watching him walk away with a curious expression on her face.

"Most popular?" Adriane said turning to face Emily

"Of course, your typical school jock. He's already got enough girls hanging all over him without having to add you to the group."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I think you know, we need to get to class!" Emily said in response to the bell. Emily could here Adriane grumbling as they walked off to math.

"I have soooooooooooo much homework this weekend, I don't know how I'm ever going to get it done with this cold!" Adriane complained to Emily

"Well I'll see you next week, call me if you're feeling better, Okay?"

"What's your number?"

"254-6729" (AN if anyone has this number, it is just a coincidence, I just typed these numbers off my head and I'm really sorry!)

"K" Adriane said as she finished writing it on a piece of paper.

(The next day)

"Adriane" yelled her mother, "I'm going out, could you get some things from the store for me?"

"No."

"It was a rhetorical question. let me rephrase it. You will go to the store a get the things I want. The list is on the counter."

"Fine" Adriane said as she got up and stalked to the kitchen.

_Eggs_

_Milk_

Bread 

The list read, by it there was a 20-dollar bill. Adriane got dressed and looked at her reflection. There were dark circles under her eyes, her nose was red and her face was flushed. She put her hand to her forehead; it was abnormally hot. "Darn, I think I have a fever, at least the store is only a block away."

When she arrived at the store she collected the items she needed and went to the counter, when, guess who walked into the store, hands in his pockets? Chris. "Hey! Adriane" he said walking up to her. She paid for her items and turned,

"Yeah?" she asked, annoyed, all she wanted was to go home.

"You don't look so good," he said after he had a good look at her.

"I'm sick, but my mom still made me come here, she doesn't believe me, or she doesn't care. I think it's the later. I only live about a block away so its not that big a deal"

"Sure it is, my dad wanted me to get some stuff too, I, unfortunately, live about five blocks away."

"I should go home and rest."

"Ok, can I call you later."

"If you want," Adriane said shrugging her shoulders.

if there is a line under this I'm really sorry, I don't know why it won't go away buy anywayz I'm really, really sorry this chapter is so short, I thought I should just get _something _out to you. Plz. Review


End file.
